Love Is Nonsense
by GothicPenguin367
Summary: DracoHermione, some RonHermione. Hermione is with Ron, and happy. Draco watches them. What is love? It is a myth, nonsense. Hermione tried to make him see that it is real and the consequences of this are not what she expected. R
1. Prologue

**PROLOGUE**

The light sun beams hit the roof of Hogwarts castle gently, casting light into every corner of the magnificent building. The clouds travelled lazily across the periwinkle skies, while a soft breeze swayed the grass slightly back and forth. An owl hooted joyously in the wonderful morning as he floated effortlessly through a window in one of the many tall towers. The day had awoken, and it was peaceful.

Yet, inside one of the tower rooms, it was not such a quiet morning. In the Gryffindor common room, no voice could be distinguished from another over the noise. Students hurried from one couch to another, while others flustered with books and ornaments that they had accidentally toppled over in their urgency. They were rushing to find their own particular acquaintances; for an event had taken place the previous evening that had stirred the minds of many. People shouted to each other over the heads of others, while some fought their way across the crowded, busy room. Those who had been sleeping trotted down their staircases from their dormitories, rubbing their eyes blearily and asked the first person they reached what all the noise was about. However, at that second, it became clear.

All the noise and voices instantly hushed, and all heads turned towards the opening to the common room. They watched expectantly as two people helped each other through the portrait hole, hand in hand. To all who had not previously known what had caused all the fuss, it was now transparent – Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger had finally gotten together.

The couple gazed back at the anxious crowd, silent and seemingly rather surprised. After a few seconds of tense silence, the noise began again, reaching higher volumes than before. Cheers could be heard, chants, and shouts of joy. Ron and Hermione smiled at each other nervously and grasped each other's hand tighter, as they awaited the long chain of questions that would most certainly follow the celebrations.


	2. Chapter One

**Chapter One**

The Great Hall was unusually quiet. A silver, sleek haired teenager whipped his head to the left and right, trying to find the source of the silence, and stared accusingly at all around him. He did not appreciate the hush, it unsettled him. He turned around and noticed that the Gryffindor table, which was normally alive with chatter, was bare save for a few young students. He turned back to the Slytherin table and scowled at the food before him. Was he missing something? Where was everyone?

Before he could completely lose himself in his own confusion, Pansy Parkinson slipped gleefully into the empty seat to his left. He did not acknowledge her, but continued to glare at his breakfast, as if it had committed a foul sin against him.

"Morning, Draco," Pansy breathed happily. Draco knew this tone in her voice; she had news. He could almost feel her excitement emitting from her body to his. "I have news." Her tone was getting higher and higher in her joy. Draco did not respond to her, but a slight interest could be seen in his face and he listened hard. Pansy grinned; she knew this expression of his – trying to act as if he did not care, yet he loved a good piece of news as much as she did.

"Weasley and that mudblood, Granger…they've hooked up!" Pansy was practically hopping in her seat. Draco inclined his face towards Pansy, glancing at her slightly, to attempt to decipher whether this piece of gossip was true. She grinned even more broadly. "It's true, it's true!" She squeaked with glee.

Draco smirked at this. So they finally got together. Everyone had seen this day coming since year one. Draco shrugged a little to himself; what did it matter to him? They were both scum, so they deserved each other, he supposed. What he could not explain was why, when Pansy had told him this, he felt a twinge in his stomach and immediately felt a little sick.

Draco raised his head fully for the first time that morning when a noise was heard at the entrance to the Great Hall. A stampede of rushing feet. A chatter of excitement.

Ron and Hermione walked cautiously into the hall, still holding the other's hand as if both their lives depended on it. They were both nervous and anxious, yet they did not want to hide their discovered passion for each other. Everyone knew already. What was the point in trying to hide it?

Draco watched the two of them with disgust, and the entourage they brought with them. It seemed that the entire Gryffindor house was following the pair and analysing their every movement. Draco stared at the couple along with the rest of the college; they were the picture of perfection. They each blushed as they caught the other's eye; they offered each other their own breakfast; they held hands through it all. Draco turned away from them, feeling all the more ill the longer they were in his immediate radius.

While Ron and Hermione ate, everyone remained silent as they watched the two of them carefully, except those few who did not know anything of the event. They kept religiously still, as if watching an important ritual taking place.

As soon as the pair left, the hall erupted with chatter and excitement, just like the Gryffindor common room had done earlier that morning. Draco grimaced; what was so great about those two? So they got together, big deal. It's not as if either of them is Harry freaking Potter, the wonderful saint everyone worshipped like idiots. They were just his sidekicks. His stupid, worthless, sidekicks. Draco clenched his fists, and had hardly realised that Pansy was talking to him.

"Blaise says that Weasley told her that he'd always known he liked her and stuff, and then he gave her a flower and she kissed him!" Draco scowled. As Pansy spoke, the twinge in his stomach that had been hardly noticeable at first had evolved into stabbing pains that caused him to grunt in annoyance.

"What does it matter to you? They're both stupid Gryffindors!" Draco sneered at Pansy. He had no idea why he was feeling so angry. The rage was boiling him up and increasing his agony. Pansy stuttered nervously.

"It's…it's interesting…I…" She seemed to be at a loss for words. Draco's pain was bearable for no longer; he rose from his seat, clutching a hand to his stomach, his face screwed up in both agony and rage. Pansy screeched after him in confusion, "Draco!"

He paid her no heed and strut as fast as he could out of the busy Great Hall.


	3. Chapter Two

**CHAPTER TWO**

The classroom was bitter with cold. As to be expected, she supposed. The room was located in the dungeons, anyway. Hermione shivered as she entered the room, and stopped at the door. The room was so silent; her steps sounded like a herd stampeding across a plain. As usual, she was the first one in the classroom – but she did not like being the first to the Potions room. She normally waited outside of the room for other pupils for this class. Only this class. It was always so cold, and morbid. Disturbing. She felt embarrassed by the fact, but the place scared her. When there were no other people, and the fires had not yet been lit, the classroom could be easily mistaken for a torture chamber. The cauldrons, they could be used to mix a potion to cause such pain that Hermione winced to even think about. Or they could even be used to boil the person inside. Or worse. She shook her head, she was being silly. She looked around her for some comfort. An old, tattered textbook lay discarded on a desk. Although she normally found comfort in books, in this occasion, the book chilled her. Why had it been discarded? Had the owner just forgotten it? Or had something happened to the owner? She attempted to shake the thought from her mind, but to no avail.

Down the corridor, Draco approached the dungeon gleefully. Potions. His favourite class. The best class. He loved to be the first person to arrive in the Potions dungeon. The room's emptiness, the way it made the hairs on his arms prop themselves up, the way it sent a shiver of cold down his spine – he adored it. It made him feel like he actually belonged in Hogwarts, for once. He felt at home. He had never felt properly suited to Hogwarts. It was too bright, too noisy. People twittering constantly about some nonsensical topic. He resented their idiocy. Nobody here understood him. Nobody here was worthy of him.

As he reached the entrance to his paradise, he smiled contentedly. Here he was. His heaven. All to himself. He entered, and threw himself down onto the first desk he came across. He lay sprawled across the table blissfully.

Hermione spun round at the sound of someone entering the dungeon. She beamed; someone else was here. No need to be scared. Was it Ron? Harry? As she turned round, and her smile broke. She recognised that silver hair. Malfoy. Why was he here so early? He was never at class early. Why was he lying on the table like that? Why was he smiling? Malfoy never smiles, he smirks. Was he plotting something? Against Harry? Ron? Her? She began to make herself dizzy with all the questions in her mind, so she shook her head lightly and decided to speak.

"What are you doing here?" She said, trying to sound bitter. If anyone had come, she would have wished anyone but Malfoy. Yet, she was glad he was here. There was someone with her at least. So she could stop thinking she was about to be attacked or poisoned. But Malfoy? Maybe _he_ would be the one to attack her. This thought began to worry her so she ignored it and listened for his reply.


	4. Chapter Three

**CHAPTER THREE**

Draco almost fell off the table in his surprise. Who was that? Someone was here? He sat up cautiously, and looked around. His eyes settled on bushy hair. Ah. Granger. He was about to open his mouth to deliver some nasty retort, when Weasley came in the room.

"Hey Herm." He said, while sitting himself down on the desk in front of her. Draco saw her smile, as she squeezed his hand. Draco scowled, and immediately supposed. Why did these two make him so angry?

Potter slouched into the dungeon after them, looking tired, and to Draco, fairly bored. Draco supposed it must be very dull, having to be in the company of the two lovebirds. Draco scowled again when he thought this. When he realised that his fist was clenched, he unclenched it and rubbed it along the leg of his trousers. What was going on with him? Was he ill?

His thoughts were interrupted when Professor Snape arrived noisily into the classroom. Following him was a huddle of the rest of the students for this class, who dispersed into separate desks. Snape stopped at his desk, and noticed Weasley.

"Get down, Weasley, you look ridiculous." Ron grumpily slouched off Hermione's desk, and gave her a peck on the cheek as he found his own table.

"We'll have none of that in class. Detention, Weasley and Granger."

Draco smirked as Weasley and Granger's mouths dropped open in shock.

"But Professor!" Weasley exclaimed.

"No 'buts', Weasley. My classroom is not a place for that sort of behaviour." Snape retorted. Draco grinned in amusement. "Now class, you will be dismayed to discover that I am otherwise engaged and will not be conducting your lesson today. Professor McGonagall," Snape grimaced slightly as he said her name. "Will be taking your class." Snape walked to the back of the dungeon, to the entrance. Draco saw Granger smiling and muttering something very fast to Weasley. Snape stopped, as said, as if it was an afterthought,

"Granger and Weasley, you will attend your detention at the end of the working day, which is immediately after this class, I believe." Draco smirked as the smiles disappeared from Granger and Weasley's faces. "You will spend it copying out the third chapter from the textbook. As I am not here, it will be unsupervised." Draco saw Weasley punch the air in glee. "But McGonagall will charm the entrance, so if you try to leave, I will know. And you will leave your completed work on my desk." With that last note, he swept out of them, and his place was immediately filled by Professor McGonagall.

"Now, Miss Granger and Mr Weasley, I have been informed of your detention. You will both stay behind after class." Weasley put his hand in the air. Draco snorted at the gesture.

"But Professor, I have Quidditch practice!"

"That is of no concern, Mr Weasley." McGonagall flicked through the Potions textbook without looking up.

"But Professor, the match is next week, as it's against Slytherin! I know you want to beat them!" Weasley retorted. Many Slytherins sneered at this information. Professor McGonagall's nostrils flared as she considered this.

"I will speak with Professor Snape. You will not attend detention." Weasley thrust his fist triumphantly into the air. Draco did not miss the scowl on Granger's face as she muttered bitterly,

"You're not leaving me on my own in detention?" Draco smirked happily. They were fighting already.

Granger put her hand in the air next.

"Professor, I've got this really long essay I need to finish…" Professor McGonagall cut her off.

"No, Granger. You will be at detention." Granger's hand fell slowly back to her side. Draco snorted out loud, not realising that his joy would actually be audible.

"Detention, Mr Malfoy." McGonagall muttered, still not looking up from the textbook. Draco glared at her. What had he done?

"What for?" He almost shouted in his anger.

"For your insolence." She replied dismissively. "You will take detention with Miss Granger after class." Draco felt his mouth fall open. This was so unfair! Not only did he have to take detention, but he had to spend it with that mudblood? The Professor should wait until his father hears about this. He would not allow Draco to spend two minutes alone with a mudblood. Both he and Granger began to throw arguments of protest at Professor McGonagall, but she merely held up her hand to silence them.

"I will hear none of it. After class. Both of you." Both Draco and Granger fell back in their seats, angry and frustrated. Draco sighed while glaring at the back of Granger's head.

"Great."


	5. Chapter Four

**CHAPTER FOUR**

Draco couldn't believe this. Not only was he stuck in a detention for a Potions class, his best subject, but he was stuck with Granger. Filthy, mudblood Granger. Everything about her annoyed him. Her overly bushy hair, to her know-it-all stance. He seethed as he looked at her. As well as all of that, she was friends with Saint Potter. The Lord, someone to be worshipped. Draco silently scoffed at that. He was nothing special. Anything he had done to supposedly 'prove himself', Draco could have done. Everything Potter had done, he had achieved by fluke. He only passed his exams because of that Granger. Potter had no skill, talent, anything. Just a stupid scar. How Draco loathed him.

He was so immersed in thoughts of hatred, that when Granger turned round, Draco almost fell out of his seat.

"Look, Malfoy, I don't like this any better than you so you can stop pulling that ridiculous face." Granger sighed, and turned back to her work. Draco was puzzled. Face? What face? He hadn't even realised that he'd screwed up his nose as if there was a bad smell in the air, and scowled.

"Would have thought you would've enjoyed this, Granger. All this extra work." Draco sneered. He was bored, and decided that maybe he could get a little enjoyment out of this situation. See how long it takes for Granger to crack. When she merely shook her head and sighed, Draco continued.

"What, want to get back to your precious weasel?" Draco smirked as this caused Granger to shift a little in her seat. Yet she still didn't respond. Draco pretended to sigh, and leant back in his chair. "Typical mudblood. Falling in love." She didn't turn around, yet Draco heard her mumble something. "What was that, mudblood?"

"I said," She turned to face him. "Everyone falls in love." Draco scoffed.

"Love is nonsense." He stated, and stood up to dump his papers on Snape's desk, that he couldn't be bothered to do. He was having more fun here, and Snape would let him off. Draco smiled as Granger put down her pencil. He'd finally distracted her from her work. This was good; if she didn't get her work by the end of detention, Snape would give her another one. With this thought, Draco decided to play out the game as long as he could.

"Come off it Malfoy, I'm sure even you've been in love once." Granger muttered.

"Not likely." Draco almost laughed at her comment. Draco Malfoy? Do something as weak and stupid as falling in 'love'?

"You've never been in love?" Granger asked. If Draco hadn't known better, he would have sworn that he heard a hint of interest in her voice.

"No, because it doesn't exist. And it's not any of your business anyway." Draco stared at her, confused. Why was she asking him this question? She gaped at him.

"Never? Not even a crush, or anything?"

"Nope." Draco shook his head. What was the point for feeling for someone? All you needed to do was care for yourself. Every man for himself.

"You're missing out on so much." She commented, looking at Draco as if she felt sorry for him.

"I don't need your pity!" Game or no game, this was too much. He couldn't have a mudblood feeling sorry for him. It's just a paradox.

"Love exists, Malfoy. I have no doubt you'll feel it someday. Even the most wicked of us have someone we love." Draco couldn't bear it. Why was he letting Granger lecture him? Him, of all people! And about something as nonsensical and ridiculous as 'love'.

"Shut it, you filthy mudblood! I would never dirty myself with your pitiful acts of 'love'!" He shouted at the girl, causing her to move backwards in her seat, as if to get away from him. Good, she was scared. He walked back to his desk and angrily flung himself into his chair, making as much noise as possible. Once he was sitting, the room was silent, and all Draco could hear was the scratching of Granger's quill as she started her work again.

After a few minutes of thin silence, Professor McGonagall opened up the sealed dungeon entrance and poked her head in.

"Mr Malfoy, Miss Granger, you can go now." She exited, leaving Granger to gather up his bags and place her work onto Snape's desk. As she was about to leave, she turned back to Draco.

"Love exists, Malfoy." At that, she left the room; leaving Draco slouched in his chair. Yeah, right. Love is nonsense.


End file.
